Why me?
by theangelkneesocks
Summary: This is just imagination taking its course, I love putting my friend in this first of maybe many fanfics! So enjoy, R
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter_ _1: Get me the hell out of her_

_**Sunday 3: 22 p.m at a random park after church**  
_

" Hey Journee, I bet that if you were put into power I would wobble my ass out of here." I said looking at her then to the door then to my knee. " You bet your sweet ass you won't, I would be an awesome leader-, btw...why is there a door in the middle of the park? " I asked while picking my crutches up and walking towards the door. " The hell if I know!" she replied looking at me then the door.

" Maybe If we wait long enough Dr. who will come out! " I said randomly. " Who " Journee replied looking at me like I was crazy. " You know, the person who always pops out randomly through time and space. " I shot back. " Who " she said trying not to laugh. " You know what, shut up" I said trying not to laugh myself.

We went through the door and stepped into a grassy plain. " Well...Sundaey, this was a complete waste of time." she said pissed off. The door slammed shut as we tried to make our exit. " The hell! " I screamed dropping my crutches and stumbling backwards. " Okay, first we need to calm down, then freak out." Journee said while I sat on the ground rocking back and forth.

About 20 minutes of freaking out and screaming, we suddenly feel like someone is watching us. " I swear I wish I could run right now " I whispered to Journee as she pulled some shades out of nowhere. " Where the hell did you get those!  
" I yelled before she covered my mouth.

" Shut the hell up " she whispered to me. I got quiet and I heard hushed laughter. The sound came form the trees and then we got hit with darts, we soon blacked out.

* * *

I awoke to someone poking my face, I slowly opened my eyes to see something orange look over me. He must have said something I couldn't hear but then I saw Journee look over me as well. Still not able to hear yet I just moved my eyes and it looked like Journee called for someone.

I looked over to my right and saw...sasuke. I let out a huge fan girl scream ( which by the way I didn't hear ), and she put her hand over my mouth trying to muffle my screaming. The orange one then hit me over the head and I blacked again.

_**Journee p.o.v...**_

" What the hell, Tobi! " I screamed as I removed my hand from Sundaey's mouth." Tobi's sorry" He said apologizing. " Sorry isn't going to cut it- this chick is a monster !" I yelled freaking out. " Why is that? " Sasuke asked. " Because when she wakes up, she's going to kill Tobi, then she's going to kill me for not stopping him. Tobi then ran out the room crying as sasuke followed him quietly. " That's just great! " I yelled sarcastically at no one.

" What the Jashin (sp?) is going on in here! " he screamed as I rubbed my temples together. " Tobi waked my friend in the head as I tried to attempt to calm her down." I explained. " Oh, well good luck with that " he said as he kissed me on the check and left the room wanting me to chase him.

" Yeah, she'll be fine " I said as I closed the door to the room Sundaey was in and chased Hidan throughout the hide out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter_ _2:_ _what_ _the_ _hell_ _is_ _going_ _on_

_**Hide** **out, unknown time**_

_**Sundaey P.o.v...**_

I awoke feeling very mad, I wanted to choke out whoever hit me over the head, and throw Jounee out a window. " Baka desu yo! " I shouted while opening the door. I heard approaching foot steps and I quickly laid back down and pretended to sleep. " I swear I heard her shout something. " Journee said to the person next to her. "Maybe you just imagined it?" said the person next to her. _  
_

_'I know that voice anywhere' _I thought as I tried keep quiet. I let a quick squeak. _'_ _Damn...maybe they didn't notice' _I wondered as I hoped they wouldn't chop me into pieces with his big sword. " Maybe... we should chop her up, and have Kazuku sell her organs." Suigetsu suggested. " Maybe...maybe not " Journee replied laughing.

I shot up quickly. " Don't you dare touch me." I snapped breathing hard. " Oh relax, we knew you were faking since we heard you squeak" he said before drinking water from a big gulp cup. " Where and how the hell did you get that " I said pointing at his cup. " Oh this, Journee gave it to me when she woke up" he said nonchalantly.

" Where are you getting all this stuff! " I screamed. She shrugged. I held my head down not believing all that's going on. " Okay... where the hell am I " I asked because I just had to know. " Isn't it obvious you're in the Naruto world stupid " she replied. " One more question...Are you in any way the leader right now " I asked looking at her seriously. " For the moment...Yeah " she replied.

" That's what I thought you said " I said before I started shaking and rocking in a corner.

_**Journee p.o.v...**_

" Does she do this a lot? " Sui asked me while looking at my freaked out friend. " I know how to snap her out of it...though it may mean that Tobi might need saving " I said, and then we broke out into laughter. " Go get Tobi, and get some popcorn ready " I said calming down form too much laughter. " Alright brb " he said before leaving. " Hey Sundaey...I know who hit you over the head " I cooed as she stopped and turned around.

* * *

_**Hide out, living room, unknown time**_

_**Sundaey p.o.v...**_

" Tobi you're a dead man! " I screamed as I lunged for Tobi. He tried to run, but I was too fast with a huge adrenaline rush kicking in. The first thing I went for was his neck, but I was stopped when an arm pulled me up out of no where and pulled me away. " What's going on " Sasori said before putting me down. " Hey if anyone's going to kill Tobi around here it's me, un! " Deidara yelled over the commotion.

Itachi and Kisame exchanged glances, then walked out of the living room. Karin and Juugo looked up, then went back to looking at their phones and Sasuke went to his room. Kakuzu picked up his money and went to his room to count it there in peace.

I sat down on the couch and closed my eyes pretending that I'm going to wake up and my headache will be gone. I opened my eyes to find every one sigh with relief. " What happened now! " I demanded. " We all thought you blacked out again " Journee said patting my forehead like I was a kid. " Besides the fact you went homicidal on Tobi, we decided that we should let you rest " Sui stated.

I heated up and turned beet red when I saw Sasori look at me. " I think she has a fever, un " Deidara said as they all fell silent. Hidan was the only one to notice our intense gaze on each other. " Oh its no fucking fever " he cooed before turning around to look at Journee who looked puzzled. " _Ohhh "_ she said in realization.

" Well leave the two of you alone then " Hidan said while carrying Jornee bridal style and dragging Deidara by the foot. Sui shrugged and went to his own room with Juugo and Karin following behind.

The room fell into an awkward silence. " So- " I started before he started kissing me furiously. We kissed until the front door opened. We broke apart quickly and we both stared at the floor blushing.

" Did we interrupt something? " Pein asked looking at Konan who shrugged and then looked at us. " Uh...no nothing at all " I stammered quickly. " Okay... anyways I think me and Konan found a way to get you and Journee back home"

" Okay I'll tell Journee " I said getting off the couch. _' Awe hell I hope I didn't hurt his feelings when I said that ' _I thought as I walked down the hallway to Hidan's room.

* * *

_**Forest Area, Unknown time **_

_**Journee p.o.v...**_

_'But I don't want to leave' _I thought as we walked to the door in the middle of the forest Pein and Konan found yesterday. _' Sundaey's no help, she's been moping around all this morning...but why?' _I wondered as I hit a tree. " Ow, stupid fucking tree! " I yelled. Sundaey stopped and laughed at me. " Shut up! " I yelled. She didn't stop, she just laughed and kept walking trying to avoid Sasori.

We finally got to the door and said our good byes. Sasori kissed Sundaey, then gave her a small puppet of himself which I thought was weird, and gave her his cloak . Hidan gave me a kiss then gave me his cloak aswell.

* * *

**_The park, 4:22 p.m..._**

**_Sundaey p.o.v..._**

**__**" What kind of fucked up shit is this " I said looking at the clock on the wall. " Apparently we've been gone form the park for an hour " Journee said looking at the clock as well. She then pulled out a bag of candy from her pocket. " Seriously where are getting these random items from! " I shouted. " I don't know " she replied bluntly.

" I don't know about you, but I'm tired " I said while yawning. " Yeah, but we had a fun time though " she replied as a car horn went off due to the fact that it was time to go. " Even though we have evidence of being some where different ... I still can't figure out what happened to Tobi? " I wondered out loud. " I don't know either...so let's get going before we're left behind " she said running off to the car.

" Here I come- " I said before a door slammed into the middle of the parking lot. I looked at it then shrugged " I'm not going to even try it " I said while skipping past it.

Dr. Who then came out of the door looking lost. I stopped to noticed something odd. " Hey wait a second... my knee is all better " I yelled before jumping into the car and heading home.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto


End file.
